


Beyond the Journey

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And Thoughts, F/M, In memory, Original Character - Freeform, Romance, between the Doctor and Rose, post-journey's end, sad doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Doctor leaves Rose with his metacrisis and erases Donna’s memories, he vows to travel alone. Things don’t ever seem to go to plan when he is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Everything was still exactly as she left it. Jeans hanging over the foot of the bed, makeup strewn over the sleek wooden table of her vanity. Gallifreyan literature left on the nightstand next to his undesignated side of the bed. The purple shirt folded neatly in the middle of the crumpled sheets, just in case she came back. **  
**

She _did_ come back. He just didn’t get to keep her. He never got to keep her. So goes that old adage: if you love someone, let them go.

He hated that saying.

With a sigh, the Doctor grabbed a large cardboard box he had sitting in the hallway. He figured the first step to moving on, at least for him, would be to get rid of every trace of Rose Tyler from his ship. To no longer imagine the sound of the shower going in her bathroom when he lay in her unmade bed, no longer read to a ghost in his native tongue.

Another sigh left his lips as the box dropped from his limp hand. He dragged himself over to the bed and crawled under the covers, looking around the room. Perhaps it was a bad decision, removing her things. What if he needed a trip to the room to keep himself grounded? He wasn’t about to pick up another companion and he knew he could easily lose himself on his own. He needed her presence in his life. He didn’t want to undo all of her hard work and become the man he always feared.

Perhaps another day.

oOo

He set the TARDIS to randomize his next destination, hoping an adrenaline rush would block out recent events. “I’m trusting you, old girl.” He set the ship in motion.

The moment he stepped outside, his mind was flooded with memories of Rome. He idly wondered if his statue still stood. It took him an embarrassing amount of time to realize he was not in ancient Rome at all, but Greece. The dress was similar of course, but the architecture and terrain was slightly different. He stuck his hands in his pockets and strode forward. The TARDIS obviously brought him there for a reason, so he might as well enjoy what he can.

He put a smile on his face and decided to barter a bit. Perhaps a bit of light-hearted chatting will boost his spirits. He walked up to a table of finely done jewelry. “Hello! Lovely pieces here. All originals, I presume - well, of course they are.” Ancient times, after all. Jewelry from the time period worked for good bartering in the 67th century.

Like a fly to honey, disaster always followed the Doctor. This proved true not ten minutes later when a delirious man stumbled through the crowd.

Gleeful curiosity filled the Doctor’s eyes. “Now that’s more like it.” He ran toward the commotion and grabbed onto the man’s arms to keep him still. “Hello there, I’m the Doctor. Before you ask, just ‘the Doctor’. Now, use your words.”

The man stared up at the Doctor with wide, fearful eyes. “They’re here. The daughters are here to wreak havoc on our kind.”

The Doctor furrowed his brow in confusion. “The daughters? Whose daughters?”

“He means the daughters of Achelous. Sirens.” A young woman, no older than 20, stepped out of the crowd. She had long thick brown hair and whiskey eyes filled with unwavering knowledge.

The Doctor always prided himself on his ability to read people. The woman could easily become an asset for this problem with her knowledge of the land and familiarity with the creatures. “Sirens? Don’t believe I’ve ever seen one of those in my very long life.”

The girl smirked and crossed her arms, rather progressive for the time period. “If you did, you’d most likely be dead.”

He let out a laugh. “Can’t argue with that logic. Now,” he looked down at the man again, “tell me where they were.”

“The sea.”

The Mediterranean sea. He let go of the man and made sure he was sitting on the ground comfortably before turning back to the girl. “Take me to the sea.”

She nodded and motioned for him to follow. He was quick to fall in stride with her, keeping alert. “I’m the Doctor, by the way. And you?”

She glanced toward him. “Anna.”

“Anna.” He gave her a suspicious look. “Odd name for this time period. Let me guess...time agent.”

Anna laughed. “God no. Anyway, we have other things to worry about.” They came up to the edge of the sea, a blurry object swaying with the waves in the distance.

The Doctor kicked off his trainers and pulled up his pant legs to wade up to his ankles. Once he was able to see the object better, his eyes widened. It was a hand. He turned back to Anna. “Stay there! I need to go and get him.”

“Doctor, stop!” She huffed and pulled up the skirt of her toga to rush after him. “He’s already dead. There’s no way he could stay under that long.”

“I have to save him.” _It’s what Rose would do._ He swam through the waves, reaching the pale hand as quickly as possible. Once he had a good grip, he pulled him to the shore.

Anna followed him back up onto the beach and stared down at the man sadly. “There was no way he would still be alive.”

The Doctor sighed and moved away. “I know that. Of course I know that. Doesn’t mean he shouldn’t be identified.”

“And get a proper burial.” She kneeled down to stroke the man’s hair out of his ashen face. “We should find his family.”

He stared down at the scene before him. Anna’s compassion brought his thoughts back to Rose. “You do that. I’m going to look around some more.”

oOo

The longer he stuck around, the more men that died. It made no sense to the Doctor in the least; he was keeping a sharp eye on the shore while Anna tried to keep mass panic at bay, yet it seemed to be docking time. No matter how good he was, it was hard to keep track of so many until more cries of distress were heard. He had yet to see one of the “sirens” himself and it made him wonder if it could be an illness contracted at sea.

“I know what you’re thinking. I’ve tested for it before; they’re not sick.”

He swiveled around to see Anna looking out at the sea. “And how do you know that’s what I was thinking?”

She smiled, still looking out. “It seemed the most plausible. Everything can be explained away and that was the easiest one.” She then turned to him. “But it’s never the easy answer, is it?”

He studied her, not sure if he should be confused or impressed. “No, it’s not.” He let out a breath. “I’m not quite sure what to do.”

“I thought it was obvious.”

He raised an eyebrow.

A grin spread across her face. “From the frying pan and into the fire. We have to go in.”

The Doctor couldn’t stop a smile of his own. “You seem to be stealing all my ideas, Ms. Anna.”

She shrugged. “Race you in.”

He shrugged off his jacket and trainers once again and hurried into the water, his competitive nature getting the best of him. “All right, you know I’m going to win so you might as well-Anna?” He looked around the dark waters, but the girl was nowhere in sight. He was about to go closer to the shore and keep a look out for her when the most beautiful sound reached his ears.

The singing was hypnotic, melodies streaming together in the perfect harmony. He had to move closer. It was calling to him, leading him under the water.

“Doctor…”

That beautiful smile. He couldn’t believe his eyes. It was Rose. He swam closer, not wondering in the least why everything was so clear while underneath the surface. Nothing else mattered.

He had to follow her.

Rose held out a hand to him, eyes half-lidded in lust. “I’ve missed you. So much.”

He moved closer and tried to pull her into his arms, but she giggled and swam deeper. He was quick to follow, refusing to let her out of his sight. He barely registered his respiratory bypass kicking in, his sole focus on the love he lost.

“Come to me, Doctor.” Rose held out her arms to him, golden hair splayed out with the water. She was a goddess, controlling his every move.

Black dots were beginning to block his vision, but none of that mattered. He had to get to her. He wouldn’t lose her, not again.

Just as he was about to reach her, she began to screech in pain. Her image began to distort as his vision grew darker and darker.

His barely conscious mind noticed a hand grip the back of his shirt and tug him to the surface. His mind was calling out for Rose, but he was too weak to fight off whoever was pulling him away.

“It’s all right, Doctor. I’ve got you.”

The voice was familiar, but just barely. He blinked rapidly as he was set down on damp sand. His mind was finally clearing and his throat burned with every breath he took. He thanked Rassilon for his complicated respiratory system as it quickly dissipated. Soon he was coherent enough to sit up. “Who…” His eyes focused and he was able to make out Anna, who was sitting across from him.

She moved closer with wide eyes. “Are you okay? I managed to drive the sirens away; they shouldn’t be coming back anytime soon.”

His brow furrowed. “How did you do that?”

“High frequency wavelengths. Almost like a dog whistle for aquatic succubi.” She smiled proudly.

The Doctor blinked in surprise. “But...that’s brilliant.”

Anna beamed. “I am very clever.”

He let out a bark in disbelief. “So it seems.”

oOo

Celebrations filled the streets. The Doctor watched from a distance with a sad smile. It reminded him of the coronation.

“They’re all so happy.”

He glanced toward Anna, who was walking up to stand next to him. “Of course they are. They’re safe.”

She nodded and sighed happily. “Good. They deserve it. I just feel bad for the families that lost someone.”

“It’s very rare that everyone lives. Just a fact that has to be gotten used to.” He cleared his throat and turned toward the direction of the TARDIS. “I best be going. Places to go, people to see.” He sent her a smile. “It was nice to meet you, Anna. Stay safe.”

“Doctor, wait!”

He stopped in place, already regretting his decision. He promised himself no more companions, but the all-too-familiar loneliness was settling deep in his hearts.

Anna caught up to him, growing shy. “Thing is...I don’t really have a home. I more just...wander. Well, I did. Not really an option for me anymore.”

He bit the inside of his lip. “And I’m guessing you want to come with me. Nevermind that I could potentially be a barmy murderer kidnapping young women.” He almost laughed at his own words, reminded of his first meeting with Donna.

Anna shrugged indifferently. “I like to think I’m a pretty good judge of character.”

He studied her. He shouldn’t invite her along; he’s better off alone. But she was rather brilliant. She’d be a good asset with her obvious intellect and bravery. Perhaps she could be a...colleague of sorts. Plenty of people have colleagues. They don’t have to be friends, just...acquaintances. It would be for the best. “...All right. A _test drive_.”

Anna sighed in relief and smiled brightly. “Thank you. I promise you won’t regret it.”

He watched her skip away in the direction he was headed and rubbed the back of his neck. He really hoped this would work out the way he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Anna bounced up to the console. “So, where to first?”

The night before the Doctor left her to find her own guest room (emphasis on _guest_ ). He allowed her free reign of the wardrobe since her only outfit was a soggy toga, but other than that he left her to her own devices.

He looked up at her briefly while turning various knobs on the console. “London, 3050. Best ninety-nines around. Different recipe for ice cream in that time.”

“I’ve always got room for ice cream!” she smiled and watched him drive with fascination. “That sequence, is it to set the correct century? No way it could be the exact date.”

He stopped and blinked in her direction. “Ah...yes. The spinny stuff makes it go to the century, the smaller switches decide a more exact date. Of course it’s all much more complicated than that, but it’s the gist.” He moved closer to her with narrowed eyes. “How could you know that?”

She shrunk at his expression and shrugged. “I just makes sense. How lots of technology works if you think about it.” When he didn’t move, she huffed. “I like problem solving!”

“Right.” He turned from her and put them in flight. “We’re here. Would you like to explain how we managed to time travel at such fast speeds?” He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

She looked down at her feet, embarrassed. “No.”

“Then let’s leave it to the professionals. Now, London! Come along.” He was conscious of the fact that he was being unfair and slightly cruel, but it was better to create distance. It didn’t matter how intriguing the girl was, he was better off alone. He opened the doors and breathed in the London air. “See? I am good.”

Anna quirked an eyebrow and hurried out after him. “Never said you weren’t.”

“Was talking to myself, sorry. Anyway,” he turned to her and pulled out a wad of notes. “Stay along this street. Judging by your accent, you can navigate London - it doesn’t change that much over time. And number one rule: _don’t wander off_.” He shot her a pointed look. “There’s a small auto parts shop up a few blocks. That’s where I’ll be.”

She smiled and nodded, taking the money. “Thanks! See you later, then.” She skipped off to the first shop, which happened to be a remodeled Henrik’s.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head, memories plaguing him once again. It seemed he’d always run into reminders of her.

oOo

“And there I was again, saving your bum.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and thrust the TARDIS into the vortex. “I’d say we saved _each other’s_ bums.”

Anna smirked and elbowed him. “You’ve gotta admit, the bum saving was weighed rather heavily my way.”

He moved away subtly, suddenly finding himself uncomfortable with the friendly banter. He was supposed to be distancing himself with this companion, not bonding. Perhaps he could deal with taking her on more permanently if they stayed as acquaintances. Or employee and employer in some sort of odd way. Realizing he had been silent during his internal battle he cleared his throat and picked up on their conversation. “Perhaps. Now, off to bed with you. One trip forward today, one back tomorrow.”

“Or we could go now.”

The Doctor paused and looked up at her, blinking in confusion. “You’ve been awake for 20.25 hours. You should be exhausted.”

Anna glanced to the side and shrugged. “Adrenaline, I guess.”

“That’ll wear off. You’ll lie down and be snoozing in no time, promise.” He sent a smile her way and nodded toward the corridor. “The TARDIS will have you all set up. Sorry you didn’t get to do much shopping. I’m sure she’ll have something set out for you, though.”

Anna moved to object, but nodded silently and turned to leave.

After she was gone, the Doctor decided to work on repairs. He had been neglecting his duties to his ship after the rather straining journey to the parallel world. He was just too tired.

oOo

The next morning, Anna came bouncing into the console room with two mugs of tea and a bowl of yogurt and granola balanced in the crook of her elbow. “Morning!”

The Doctor turned to her with a raised eyebrow. “You’re up rather early. Ooh, tea!” He accepted the offered cup and took a sip. “Just how I like it. How’d you know?”

She shrugged. “Just made it how I like it. Figured I’d take my chances.”

He accepted her response as he was anxious to start on a new adventure, especially since he already knew exactly where he wanted to go. “So! I’ve got a plan for today’s trip. Thought we’d go visit Charles Dickens. Later on, sometime right before his death.” He glanced up at her to make sure she was listening and then focused back on his tea. “Met him once before. Granted, that was a different life.” He smiled at the memory. “One last wonder before he goes.”

Anna’s eyes lit up. “That sounds brilliant.”

The Doctor finished his tea and yogurt and then set the TARDIS in motion while Anna changed for the era. When she came back out, she was dressed in a white and pink dress with a feathered hat. It was more appropriate for the era than Rose’s dress had been, with a fuller skirt and more modest neckline. “Well done. Now, off we go.”

Anna followed him to the door, careful with her steps on the grating with the low heels she was sporting. “When are we, then?”

“Told you. Late 1800s, Charles Dickens.”

She rolled her eyes and fell in step with him as they walked down the dirt path. There was a nice brick house not too far down, which she knew was their destination. “No, when exactly. We’re obviously going to his house and you said near his death.”

“Ah.” He grabbed a paper from a nearby stand. “Blimey. June 5, 1870. The day before his stroke-”

“-Two days before he dies,” Anna finished, eyes growing sad. “Well, we better make it worth it to him, yeah?”

He nodded, a small smile involuntarily coming to his lips. “Yeah. Allons-y!”

“Wait.” Anna watched his steps falter. “How exactly are we supposed to get in?”

He pulled out the psychic paper, waving it in front of her. “Psychic paper. Most likely be disguised as doctor and nurse.”

Anna nodded, impressed. “At least it’s only _half_ lying.”

The Doctor let out a short laugh and led them up to the house. It was surprisingly easy to get into the home, but it took a bit more convincing to be able to get to the man himself. The Doctor knew he was busy working away on _The Mystery of Edwin Drood_.

Dickens huffed as he was forced into his room for his checkup. “Now, I’d like to make this quick. I’ve important work to do.”

The Doctor grinned, hands in his pockets. “Quite right! Just a visit, really.”

Dickens raised an eyebrow. “Then I dare ask why I was bothered?”

“Don’t have time for an old friend, Charlie?” the Doctor spoke with a northern accent and a wink. Anna snorted from the door.

Dickens narrowed his eyes. “But...Doctor? Surely that is not possible.”

“Oh, come now.” The Doctor took a seat next to him. “All that you saw that day, I know your mind has opened. And I assure you,” he smiled, “it is quite possible.”

Dickens mouth hung open in surprise before a hoarse laugh erupted from deep in his chest. “My! What a lovely, and extraordinarily unexpected, surprise.” He glanced toward Anna. “And Ms. Rose? Surely she has not changed as well.”

Anna stepped forward with a polite smile. “My name is Anna. It is lovely to meet you.”

Dickens blinked and backtracked. “Yes, lovely to meet you as well.” He gave Anna a smile and turned to the Doctor. “Is Ms. Tyler all right?”

“Ah…” The Doctor looked down. “She’s gone.”

Dickens’ eyes turned sorrowful. “I am very sorry for your loss. But, a lovely woman this one is! I trust she is a good fit.”

Anna’s eyes widened and she stepped back, face full of horror. “Oh god, no. _No_.”

The Doctor looked at her with both eyebrows raised. “You should have met my friend Donna. Would’ve gotten along swimmingly.” He turned back to Charles to answer. “I’ve only known Anna for about a day now. A good acquaintance, quite clever. Well, not as clever as me, but…”

“Oi!”

He ignored Anna and continued. “I was only curious on how your new novel is turning out. You spoke about it before Rose and I left.”

“Ah yes, of course. I would like to say it is coming along well, but I fear I might not be able to finish it before my time is up.” He sighed, a sad smile on his face. “I only have hope.” He turned to the Doctor. “Do I finish it?”

The Doctor sighed. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you. Time travel comes with rules.”

“Yes, yes, of course. I apologize.” He cleared his throat and looked between the Doctor and Anna. “You must stay for supper. I shall make sure spots are cleared for you both at the table.”

oOo

Once they were back on the TARDIS, Anna hung around the console room rather than head down the corridor. She bit her lip, brow furrowed in contemplation. “Doctor…”

He sighed, dreading what she would undoubtedly bring up. “Yes?”

She shuffled a bit closer, fiddling with her sleeve. “Who’s Rose?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Doctor-”

He startled Anna when he abruptly looked up. “I said don’t worry about it. Now, how about you go explore. Plenty of corridors; endless, really.”

Anna could take a hint. She hurried away, leaving the Doctor to his thoughts.

After a long session of brooding and a short time working on repairs, he decided to relax with a good book in the library. However, once he got there the last thing he expected to see was Anna curled up in his favorite chair, a light pink photo album lying on her lap. Rose’s photo album; one he was positive was in her room. Fury coursed through him and he hurried up to her, roughly grabbing the book out of her hands. “What are you doing with that?!”

Anna startled and looked up at him with wide eyes. “I-I’m sorry. It was just...sitting here. I didn’t know…”

He glared up at the ceiling and thrust the photo album into his pocket. “This is none of your business.”

“I’m really sorry.” She swallowed and looked down. “That’s Rose, isn’t it? She’s beautiful.”

He sighed, nowhere near in the mood to start this conversation. “Just go to bed, Anna.”

“You can talk to me about her. If you want-”

“ _Go to bed_.” He sent her a stern expression, mouth set in a firm line.

Anna knew better than to test him, especially so early on. He had only allowed her to come a couple days ago. “Yes, right. Again, I’m so sorry.” She hurried out of the room.

The Doctor pulled the photo album back out once he was sure Anna was gone and plopped down into the chair with a sigh. He was rather unhappy with his ship’s meddling, but knew deep down it wasn’t Anna’s fault and the TARDIS was only trying to help. He sat with the album closed in his lap for a long time, lacking the courage to delve into the past.


	3. Chapter 3

**  
  
**When Anna next showed up to the console room, she was a bit hesitant. “Plans for the day?” She spoke cautiously, unsure on whether she was still welcome. **  
**

The Doctor looked up at her and put on a smile. “Quite!” There was no way he would bring up the events of the night before and he also didn’t feel like throwing her out. He was beginning to enjoy her company, if he found her a bit nosey. Granted, he tended to be a tad nosey himself (not that he would ever admit it aloud). He began to set the TARDIS in motion all the while babbling away. “The planet Krypton - and before you ask, no, it is not full of superhero could-be’s and yes, Jerry Siegel got the name off of me. Granted, the indigenous species is mostly light skinned and dark haired.”

Anna grinned and gripped onto a coral strut, more relaxed now that she was out of the woods. “More of a Marvel girl, myself.”

“Oh, Ms. Anna! You wound me.” The Doctor placed a hand over his left heart. “Here I am, offering a trip of a lifetime.”

“Hey, didn’t say I won’t enjoy it. So, what’s the place really like?”

Before the Doctor could respond, the TARDIS halted. He glanced over at the door, tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth. “Why don’t you take a look for yourself?”

Anna beamed brightly and ran to the doors, flinging them open without preamble.

“Whoa!” The Doctor ran over. “No pausing with you, is there?”

She paused as soon as she got outside. They were most definitely not where they were meant to be; it was some sort of old colony, it seemed. Most likely either late 1500s or early 1600s. No sort of modernization or alien life around. “Ah...wrong date? And...place?”

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and scanned the area. “Good analysis, I’ll give you that. Maybe just a bit off.”

She raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘just a bit?’ and began to wander the area. “Guess there’s nothing to do but to find out where we are.”

“Right.” He cleared his throat and thrust his hands in his pockets, examining the terrain for clues.

Anna took a moment to watch him in amusement before searching for life. It wasn’t long before a woman walked past with a bucket of water. She hurried up to the woman, suddenly conscious of her inappropriate dress. “Excuse me?”

The woman turned to her and startled, looking her up and down discreetly. “I do not quite remember you coming in. May I ask who you are?”

By the woman’s accent and attire, Anna figured they were in a new American colony. She put on a charming smile. “My friend and I have been sent over to join the colony. Queen’s orders. I apologize, but my memory is not what it used to be.” she glanced down and sighed. “Could you please remind me of our location?”

Odd illnesses were nothing new to the time period, so it was no surprise when the woman did not seem too suspicious. “Not to worry. You are in Roanoke.”

Anna’s eyes widened. She was sure they shouldn’t be there, but curiosity was getting the better of her. She smiled and nodded in thanks, and then headed back to the Doctor (who was now licking dirt off his hand). She cleared her throat to get his attention.

He looked up, finger still in his mouth.

She sighed and shook her head. “It’s the Roanoke colony.”

He blinked in surprise. “How did you figure that out?”

She nodded toward the colonists who were now up and about with raised eyebrows.

His eyes widened for a moment and then he cleared his throat and straightened his tie. “That...that was my next plan, of course.”

Anna’s mouth quirked up. “Of course.” Excitement was evident in her eyes. They were in the lost colony, how cool was that? “So, time to explore?”

The Doctor’s brow furrowed momentarily and then he looked down uneasily. “I don’t think we should. It feels...odd. Time is usually a big ball of timey wimey stuff, but here...it’s a straight line. Almost like a fixed point, but not quite.”

Anna shrugged, only looking minutely worried. “We’ll stay out of the way, then. Just...observe.” She smirked and nudged his arm. “You have to admit, it’s pretty cool.”

He looked at her contemplatively and then sighed. “Can’t argue with that. Fine, we’ll stay for a little while. Not long.”

Anna beamed and bounced down the dirt pathway into the village, the Doctor catching up to her quickly. She glanced at him a few times and then cleared her throat. “So, did you and Rose ever go to the fixed point?”

He stiffened. This was what he had been worried about. She had seen Rose and now was too curious for his liking. “Here, let’s join the community. Blend in.”

Anna hesitated, but decided it was best to let it go. “Don’t know how we’re supposed to blend in with these clothes.”

“The TARDIS will help. We’ll be fine.”

Anna nodded quietly and focused on the people. A woman with dark hair and crystal clear blue eyes looked at them both quizzically.

The Doctor smiled invitingly. “Hello!”

She paused with a suspicious gaze. “You are unfamiliar.”

He cleared his throat, thinking up a plan quickly. “Ah...yes. We were sent by the queen! Checking in, of course.”

She blinked and looked them both over before offering up a smile. “Yes, of course. We had caught word. Please, join me.”

The woman was quite pretty, Anna quickly noticed. She had already taken a liking to her. “That would be wonderful.” She sidled up to her, barely passing the Doctor a glance. She knew nothing would come of it, not in this day and age. It had been quite some time for her, however, so a little flirting couldn’t hurt. “Your dress is lovely.”

The woman blushed, pleased. “Thank you. I made it myself.”

Anna smiled. “Quite talented.”

“Oh, well, I do not know about that. Nothing like my mother’s work.”

“Oh, I’m sure hers in wonderful.”

The Doctor cleared his throat, a bit miffed at being ignored. “What was your name?”

“Jacqueline.”

The Doctor almost snorted. He had noticed she had similar features to Jack Harkness, so her name made it funny. “Pleased to meet you, Jacqueline.”

She bowed her head. “And you. Are you and your wife staying long-term?”

Anna shook her head. “Oh, no, we’re not married. I’m his sister. His wife, Rose, is actually still in England.”

Jacqueline looked at him sympathetically. “I am sure she misses you dearly. Will she be coming at a later time.”

He glanced toward Anna with an unreadable expression and then shook his head. “I’m afraid not. She...she’s ill. I don’t like to talk about it.”

Jacqueline quickly looked down, feeling significantly chastised. “Yes, of course. I apologize.”

“Not a problem.” He looked straight ahead, his mouth set in a firm line. “Perhaps a bite to eat? There’s a place right down to the left, yeah?” He nodded toward the small makeshift market.

Jacqueline opened and closed her mouth, looking reluctant. “The market is closed, unfortunately. There...there has been a terrible sickness going around.”

Anna raised her eyebrows. “What about that. Maybe Sam and Dean were onto something.”

The Doctor looked at her in confusion.

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “Uh, it was a...show. Where I’m from.”

He accepted it without preamble. “Perhaps you could show us someone with the sickness, Jacqueline. I’m a doctor.”

Jacqueline didn’t look too relieved. “Our doctor has not been able to understand the illness. You can try, but it will be quite difficult.” She blushed, knowing she was speaking out of turn.

Anna placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “Don’t worry. He’s one of the best.” She smiled at the woman.

Jacqueline smiled back. “I do hope so. It is spreading very quickly.” A man was walking toward them, causing Jacqueline’s eyes to widen. “I am sorry, that is my father. I must go.”

Anna caught her hand before she went. “Find us later? You’ve been very helpful.”

Jacqueline’s eyes widened at the sudden contact. “Per-perhaps. Good day.” She scurried away.

The Doctor sighed. “We’ll take a peek. Smallpox has been a theory for the sudden abandonment.”

Anna hurried ahead to the market and held back the curtain. “Best to check it out, then.”

The Doctor held her gaze. “I can’t do anything about it.”

She nodded. “I know. But you could make it more bearable.”

He swallowed and nodded. “I will.”

oOo

The Doctor checked over the last patient, brow furrowed for the past hour. “I don’t understand.”

Anna moved closer, one hand placed on her collarbone. “It’s not smallpox.”

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “It’s mimicking the symptoms, though there are unexplained ones as well. The doctor said that each one of these patients had sudden brain defects and committed suicide. Every single one.”

Anna started. “What? That can’t be right, in this time religion was a major part of society.”

He shook his head, looking more than irritated. “It makes no sense whatsoever. Everything makes sense to me. Well, almost everything. There’s something very... _alien_ here.”

Anna sighed. “Isn’t there always? It’s obviously contagious; we should burn the bodies.”

“...Yeah.”

oOo

After taking care of the bodies, Anna and the Doctor caught up with Jacqueline. Anna smiled at her and walked in step. “Good day? Well, considering.”

Jacqueline looked between the two and nodded. “Yes, quite. I-” she was cut off by a sudden cough. “My, I apologize. I have been feeling a bit ill.”

Anna stopped her, worry lines appearing. “How so?”

“I just…” Jacqueline suddenly swayed on her feet. “I-” she dropped so quickly that neither had the time to catch her.

Anna dropped to her knees and checked Jacqueline over. When she found the start of white bumps under her arm she looked to the Doctor sadly. “She has it.”

He clenched his jaw and nodded. “Let’s move her to the market.”

Anna stood and allowed the Doctor to pick Jacqueline up. They moved slowly so as to not cause her anymore pain in her fitful sleep. Her face was already scrunched in pain. Once she was situated on a clean bed, the Doctor stood back while Anna sat on the side. “I need to check others in the colony. Many might not even know they’ve been affected yet.”

Anna glanced at him and then looked back to Jacqueline. “Yeah, all right. I’m going to stay with her.”

He hesitated and then nodded. “Right. I’ll be back.”

oOo

After a long trip around the colony the Doctor found a significant amount of people infected. He was quickly pointing them to the correct location, hoping to slow down the deteriorating village. He knew there was no point; he couldn’t interfere.

When he headed back to Anna and Jacqueline, Anna looked up at him solemnly. “She’s deteriorating so quickly. Much too quickly for smallpox.” The woman in question had white welts on her face and clouded eyes.

The Doctor nodded, expecting this. “It works quicker than normal. I-”

There was a loud bang outside. The Doctor automatically hurried toward the makeshift door, but a group of men came charging through before he could make it. He came to a stop and held up his hands thanks to their multiple weapons. “Hello! Ah, I'm not sure if _that_ is best for illness-”

The man in the front took a step forward. “These people have the devil within them. They are lost causes. We cannot have anymore of our own succumb to this treachery.”

The Doctor’s eyes darkened. Religion could be a beautiful thing, but there were times it did more harm than good. “You're not doing anything to these people. There's no devil in them, they're ill!”

None of the group stood down. “They have all sinned! There is no other choice.” He took out his ax. “Perhaps you are of the devil, with your sudden appearance and unfamiliar ways. And your sister,” he nodded toward Anna, “has been ungodly close to Jacqueline.”

“Oi!” Anna stood, fire in her eyes. “I haven't seen her family comforting her. Great lot you are.”

“How dare you speak out of turn,” the man growled. “She will be first.”

Anna tried to pull the men away when they roughly grabbed Jacqueline. She turned to the Doctor with panicked eyes. “Do something!”

The Doctor rushed forward and pulled one of the men off. “This is ridiculous!” Every time he fought one off, another took the colonist’s place. It was a lost cause in the end; the men dragged Jacqueline out, Anna and the Doctor not able to do anything about it.

Anna ran after them, but the Doctor pulled her back. “You have no idea what they could do to you, Anna. We need to stay out of this.”

Anna turned to him and yanked her arm away. “I don’t give a damn! She’s already suffering enough. The things she was saying...she’s delirious and in pain.” Her whiskey eyes shone with unshed tears.

He sighed. “I’m coming with you.” He made sure she stayed close as they left. His stomach churned at the sight in front of him - the men were hoisting Jacqueline up on a post and tying her tight. Wood was being set out beneath her, though in her state she barely took notice.

The way she was being set up reminded him of the witch trials, something that wouldn’t take place for another hundred years. Of course they weren’t burning her for witchcraft, but it still confused him. Of course death by burning had been used long before this time, but it was a European punishment rather than an American one - it was not permitted. This had him spring into action. “You know this is not permitted!”

“She must burn, lest she affects more of our people.” Before he could light the fire, he suddenly dropped to his knees and began to shake.

The Doctor dropped down next to him with a scowl. “Guess the devil’s in you now.”

The man glared at him, but it held little intimidation in his state. “Then I shall be burned as well.”

The Doctor let out a bark of laughter. “Blimey, still believing in this? Do you _feel_ the devil inside of you?”

“Not yet.”

The Doctor shook his head. Once the man became delirious, there was no changing anyone’s minds.

“No!”

He whipped his head toward Anna, who had dropped to her knees with a look of horror. He turned his attention to Jacqueline and cursed. The fire had started because he had been too preoccupied with their leader. They were slowly cooking her and he figured he could get her down, but a flame caught onto her dress and spread like wildfire. He’d have nightmares about her screams.

“Oh gods,” Anna choked out and then moved to the Doctor, gripping onto his sleeve.

He moved her back, but let go when a fire-wielding colonist headed to the marketplace. “No!” He rushed forward but there was no way he’d get there on time. The cloth and wood were catalysts for the flames. He took a shaky breath and stumbled back. Colonists were stumbling away, some sick and some not. They were heading into the woods. He was sure they would come into contact with natives, but he knew he couldn’t stop them - the timelines were too fragile. He moved back to Anna, resigned. “We need to leave.”

“What?” She looked as though she couldn’t believe it, but deep down she knew it was true. They couldn’t risk it. “They’ll all die,” she whispered, her voice full of despair.

“I know.” The Doctor looked out at the scattering crowds. It truly was abandoned. In no time, there was not a live soul around. “We need to go _now_.” The leader’s sickness had progressed much quicker than the others - he had already slit his own throat.

“Wait.”

He turned, aggravated. “Anna. _Now_.”

She huffed and walked over to a clear stake. “We have to preserve timelines.” She took the knife out of the man’s hand (the Doctor was surprised at how calm she was) and began to carve a ‘C’.

 _Oh._ Croatoan. There was no one around - it was _them_. A word historians had slaved over for years in reality had no meaning at all.

Once she was done she walked determinedly back to the TARDIS. The Doctor followed, keeping his gaze away from their ashy friend.

Once back inside, Anna plopped onto the jumpseat with a stony expression. “Take us into the vortex.”

He did it without a word, glancing at her with a mixture of discomfort and worry. Once safely in the vortex, he hesitantly took a seat next to her. “Are you all right?”

Her face suddenly crumpled and she leaned forward with her head in her hands. “They just _killed_ her. And in such a horrible way!”

He sighed and looked down. “I’m so sorry, Anna. If it’s any consolation, she won’t feel it to the whole time. Nerves will no longer be functional.”

She glared at him through her tears. “So much help, thanks.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah…”

She suddenly stood. “I’m going to my room.”

He watched her retreating back, his hearts constricting. Would he ever stop causing pain?


	4. Chapter 4

 

When the Doctor made his way to the galley the next morning, Anna was already making breakfast. He swore she didn’t sleep at all; it wasn’t often a companion was up and about before him. “What’re you making?” **  
**

Anna startled at the sudden interruption, but turned and smiled. “Full English. I was hungry.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “Hope you made enough for two.”

She snorted and shot him a look. “You really think I can eat all this? ‘Course there’s enough. Should be done in a mo’.”

Silence fell upon them. The Doctor decided to busy himself with making tea, casting short glances at Anna to gauge her mood. Mood swings were always something he never understood concerning human women - he understood the chemicals behind it, of course, but dealing with it in actuality was a whole other mess. It felt like hours before the food was done.

Once Anna took her seat, she cleared her throat and looked down at her food. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

 _Brilliant._ Everyone always said how bad he was with talking about the things that mattered. More than likely this was bound to end up with a very angry companion. “All right.” He kept his guard up.

She let out a long breath as if steeling herself. “I just...I think you need to talk about her. Rose.”

The Doctor blinked dumbly. _Wasn’t expecting that_. “I’m not talking about that. Eat your breakfast.”

Anna huffed and thrust down her fork. “You have to. You’ll never really be able to move on with your life without getting it all off your chest.” When the Doctor didn’t respond, she rolled her eyes. “I’m not saying reveal your every emotion, just...talk through your adventures. Tell the story.”

“That’s _enough_ , Anna.”

“No!” She stood and slammed her hands down on the table, sendings a remarkably well-done Oncoming Storm look his way. “You need to, Doctor. It’ll help.” She softened and sat back down. “I’m your friend. Please, I want to listen.”

He sighed tiredly and ran a hand down his face. “Anna, you’ve known me for all of a week.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not my friend.” She kept her gaze on him, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully. “Look, I get that this isn’t something you do. Talk about the important stuff, I mean. But it really will help. You can talk about it like it happened to someone else, even. Just...share.”

A frown formed on his lips. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

She grinned back. “Nope!”

“...Fine. Five minutes. It started with shopping dummies...”

oOo

Twenty minutes had passed and the Doctor was still talking. “You should have seen her handle Elton - like a firecracker!” He smiled to himself and shook his head. “But she was still so compassionate. Ended up helping him. She was always so compassionate.”

Anna smiled. “Part of the reason you fell for her, yeah?”

He glanced up at her and shrugged. It was still hard for him to admit. “Anyway, it wasn’t long after that I...lost her. Was a bit lost after that, I will admit.”

“Let me guess, you had another companion and treated them like shit.”

He blinked at her in surprise. “Well...I wouldn’t say I treated her _poorly_ …”

Anna raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor glanced down sheepishly. “Well, when I say poorly...I could have been better.” He then narrowed his eyes at her. “How did you know I had another companion?”

She shrugged. “Just makes sense. You like an audience.”

“I do _not_ like an audience.”

“Anyway,” she smirked, “finish your story. So, you never saw her again?”

The Doctor sobered and shook his head. “No, I did. Briefly. Best ten seconds of my life, seeing her for the first time in so long.”

Anna furrowed her brow. “Wait, so she came back? Why isn’t she here?”

He sighed. “There was someone better suited for her. No matter how much I didn’t want to, I had to give her up.” He huffed and shook his head in exasperation. “I mean, how could I do this to her when there was someone there to give her _everything_? What, try the whole domestic thing for a few decades and then watch her die? No.” By the end, he seemed to be talking to himself more than Anna. “She’ll understand eventually. He’s _me_ , after all. She’ll have a full and happy life.”

“Who’s you? You’re not making much sense, Doctor.”

He stared at her as he came back to himself. “Ah...sorry. Sort of got off track. It’s nothing, no one. Just...a much too long story. Anyway,” he cleared his throat and pushed his chair back, “thanks. I guess...it did sort of help, talking it through. Martha, my companion after Rose, she had a bit of a crush on me. Would’ve been in poor taste to talk it through with her. Donna - she was my best mate, she was - well, she’s gone now. Really helped me get back on my feet. Martha did, as well, of course. But Donna’s gone now, too. Anyway.” He could feel himself beginning to spiral into a companion-filled depression so he quickly cut himself off. “Thank you, Anna. Really.”

Anna smiled and stood to rub his shoulder comfortingly. “‘Course. It’s what friends are for. Seriously, though, if you ever need to talk…”

He nodded in thanks. “And, ah, you, too. If, er, if you ever need to talk.”

She stiffened a bit at this, but the smile was quick to appear again. “Thanks. So! Where to today?”

The Doctor, happy that Anna instigated the end of their conversation, bounced up and motioned for her to follow him to the console room. “The sky's the limit! How about we randomize?”

Anna grinned and gripped onto the nearest coral strut. “Sounds like a plan!” The TARDIS was in the air and back down within moments.

The Doctor checked the monitor and a beam appeared on his lips. “Brilliant! Suit up - we’re heading to Mars.”


End file.
